The Adventures of Tamara Smith: Dreams Come True
by Rainwhisker
Summary: Get ready for a funfilled, original story of a young teenage girl who's dreams come true. This girl must live through and survive the harshness of life to succeed in many things. She takes everything for granted ... will she ever survive?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl who thought that she was the prettiest and sexiest person that had ever lived. She often fell in love with her own reflection and thought that no one was better than her. Her name was Tamara, often called Tami.

Tami looked down on other people who – in her opinion – were not as pretty or popular as she was. She was very pretty, yes, but her temper wasn't all that great. She was only nice to her friends and mean and selfish to others. Tami only made friends with the attractive and popular girls at school. She loved to flirt with the cute and hot boys in her school and only cared about what they looked like, not what was inside of them.

She had a sister named Camille, often known as Cammie. She was just the opposite of her sister, Tami. She was nice, caring, and made friends with everyone in school. She never looked down on anyone, and she treated everyone how she wanted to be treated and how she would treat herself.

One day, a hot-looking boy moved in next to Tami's house. Tami immediately had a crush on him. Every time she saw that boy, she would flirt with him. But poor Tami was too shy to speak to him.

When she was walking around the neighborhood on a sunny day, a voice startled her.

"Hey!"

Tami turned around. It was the boy that just moved in! She gasped.

"I – you – who are you? You – my name is Tamara Smith. I'd prefer you call me Tami. I go to Jefferson High School and I – you must too. I live to the left of you, which is 58977 Sunglow Court … and … I love to ice skate!" Tami explained.

The boy looked at her, puzzled. His face betrayed that he didn't know what Tami was talking about.

When Tami saw the confused look on the boy's face, she said, "I can take you on a tour around the neighborhood. I've lived here for nine years, almost ten. There's a tennis court, a swimming pool, a playground, and … uh … lots of other stuff!"

"Well, that's really nice of you, Tamara – I mean Tami, but I already know the neighborhood very well because my cousin lives here," he said. "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Josh, Josh Shaker and I would be delighted to take you out on a date."

Tami gasped. She was shocked. Josh Shaker had just asked her out! Had she heard right?

"Oh my gosh! I – I would love to go out with you!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, then that's settled. Sorry, but I have to go now. I promised KenKen – I mean Kenny, you know, my brother that I would be back by now, so I…" Josh's voice faded away as he ran back to his house.

Weird chapter, eh? Well, don't mind it. I wrote it when I was supposed to be watching The Never Ending Story. Sorry about that. But anyways, I'm hoping for lots of reviews! I'll update ASAP! I promise.

To my fans:

I could never have come this far without any of your support. I'd like to thank you all for being patient for my next chapters. Thanks all of you! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy morning fog made the neighborhood look very dull and unpleasant, but like a small town hidden in the middle of a fairly large cloud. There was no sound, nor any movement, except for the sound of a bird chirping its mournful song. Other than that, the gray neighborhood was unusually silent.

Tami sighed as she wiped the fog away from the living room window. It seemed as if the gloominess of the neighborhood would never leave. She had never wanted it to be Monday this badly before.

"Tami? What are you doing _here_?"

"Oh, hi, Cammie," she said, wiping the window for the twenty-second time. "I was just looking outside at the foggy neighborhood and wondering when the fog will finally disappear. Wanna take a look?"

"Sure. I suppose – "

Cammie was interrupted by the phone, which was ringing like mad. Her older sister jumped up and practically flew to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Tami said at once, right after she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Tami, this is Brie," whispered her best friend, Brianna Staero.

"Hi! Um, why are you whispering?" she asked.

"Tami, I know this sounds weird, but some time ago, I had sex with Brian and – " she took a deep breath before continuing. " – now I'm pregnant."

Tami gasped. "Wow! That's great news, but why _are_ you whispering?"

"Because my parents will get mad at me if they find out," Brie said.

Tami sighed. She wished she could help her friend, but she didn't know what to do. She would just have to ask for Cammie's advice.

"Brie, do you mind if I call you back later?" she asked.

"Oh, okay. You do that," Brie replied and hung up.

**I won't post the third chapter until I get at least one review. From now on, if I don't get one more review than I had when I posted the previous chapter, I won't update the next chapter. Sorry about that. I'm only doing it because if I don't get any reviews, what's the point of updating?**


End file.
